


Gotcha!

by darlinghoots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: Levi didn’t want to be a part of this stupid game of laser tag, yet here he was, crouched down behind some box, waiting for the timer to go off to put an end to his misery.aka the time Levi got a little too invested in a game of laser tag





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been really unmotivated lately to write fanfic, but I started attack on titan a while back and Levi and Erwin have been destroying my life, so why not?
> 
> taken from a prompt I found on pinterest: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away"
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, just all the grammatical mistakes. Those are all definitely mine.

Levi didn’t want to be a part of this stupid game of laser tag, yet here he was, crouched down behind some box, waiting for the timer to go off to put an end to his misery.

 He didn’t even want to come to the arcade today. Levi had planned to clean his apartment today. But Erwin had insisted and dragged him along, saying it would be good for him to get out and socialize. Levi didn’t socialize with people. He did all his socializing at work, but even then he avoided it when he could. If Erwin wanted him to socialize with people, then that was what Levi was going to do. Erwin was persuasive like that, especially with Levi.  Not that Levi would ever deny Erwin anything. Or ever turn down a chance to hang out with Erwin.

 What should have been a harmless game of laser tag quickly turned into a fight for survival. It was insane.

It was Eren’s fault. Levi would put the blame on him. It may have been his birthday, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be at fault for the mess they were now in. Eren had opened his big mouth and said that the losing team would be buying pizza for lunch and a cake for him, since it was his birthday. With food was on the line, everyone got that much more invested and turned into wild animals. No one wanted to pay for lunch.

Levi didn’t even care about the damn pizza. The only thing he cared about was winning, or really, beating Erwin. He may have been a little bit obsessed with the idea.

There were two teams: Team Erwin and Team Levi. Normally Levi would be on Erwin’s team, but Levi wanted to take Erwin down for making him come out to this stupid (and dirty) place. He deserved it. Call him petty, he didn’t give a shit. Erwin had to lose this game. No matter what.

Levi’s team consisted of Hange, Petra, Eren, Jean, and Sasha. While Erwin had Mike, Nanaba, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, and Connie. It would be a pretty even match, even with their odd number, but Levi also happened to be amazing at laser tag. He was sure his skills could make up for the one less person on his team. He hated playing the game, but he got competitive real quick. Besides, getting the chance to beat Erwin made everything worth it.

He would wipe the floor with these losers.

The team with the highest score won, obviously. But there were certain people who were worth more, so to speak. Since Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hange were the oldest, they were worth the most points. Levi didn’t really know why, didn’t really care. Hange had come up with the rules and no one seemed to be questioning them, so why should he? He had heard Nanaba mention that Hange knew the moderator or something like that. Again, Levi didn’t pay that much attention.

Hange also wanted people to keep track of how many times they were hit, because in the end, that would come into effect too. Levi thought that was getting to be a bit much, but that just made him even more determined to win, even if he had to carry his whole team to victory. Hange could also prove to be useful. Levi was sure they were good at this game too.

All Levi cared about was taking out Erwin. If he did that, his team was sure to win. Erwin somehow managed to be worth the most points. How, Levi didn’t know, but whatever. It was what it was. Levi ended up being worth more than Mike and Hange, so that was something, at least. He could deal with Erwin being worth more if he was above Mike and Hange.

The game had been going on for ten minutes now. Only five minutes remained and Levi had never been so disappointed in his team. Eren had gotten himself hit at least five times by Nanaba alone. Jean had managed to hit Marco once, but then Marco gave him these sad puppy dog eyes of betrayal and then Jean got taken out by Connie. Of all people. Fucking Connie. It was pathetic. 

It turned out that Levi couldn’t even count on Hange anymore. Erwin had gotten them within the first five minutes of the game when they became distracted by some kind of graffiti on the wall. Levi was going to have words with them when this was all over.

Levi was the only one on his team who hadn’t been hit, and from what he could gather, Erwin hadn’t been hit either. Levi hadn’t even seen him yet except for when he had gotten Hange. Which, really, how hard was it to spot that blonde giant? Erwin should have been an easy target, with how tall he was. But no, it was like Erwin had turned fucking invisible.

The only thing saving his team at the moment was himself of course, and the fact that Armin was an easy target. Levi alone had managed to hit Armin ten times already. Then there was the small fact that Mikasa let her defenses down when Eren got hit, even though they were on opposing teams. Levi had gotten her three times that way. 

Levi had gotten at least one hit on everyone on Erwin’s team, except for Mike and Erwin. Those two were probably planning something, considering Levi hasn’t seen either of them the majority of this whole game. But Levi would be ready for them. He was ready for anything they would throw at him.

He glanced around, spotting Hange getting another hit on Armin, who was now crouched down in a corner, probably trying and failing to hide. Hange’s maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room. It was actually pretty terrifying. Levi needed to remember to never get on Hange’s bad side. Ever.

He saw the clock. Three minutes left. Maybe he should just stay hidden. He could hold out for three more minutes. Guarantee he doesn’t get hit. But dammit, he needed to hit Erwin. Just once. Where in the hell was he?

Nanaba walked by and Levi shot her straight on the chest. Her little buzzer going off. She turned and glared at him.

“Oh, that’s playing dirty Levi.” She said as Levi just shrugged. She promptly flipped him off before stomping off, knowing that she was pretty much out of the game now. At least she wouldn’t get any more hits on Eren.

He stood up and glanced around. He could hear someone’s footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and shot. It was Mike. Got him right on. Mike didn’t even say anything. But he smiled.

What the hell? That couldn’t be a good sign. Mike smiling meant trouble. Why hadn’t he shot Levi in the back? Mike had the perfect shot. Levi had dumbly, left himself wide open. 

Levi didn’t get to question it too long. Before he even knew it, he was being shoved back into a small corner. A small dark corner. This wasn’t good.

“What the fuck.” He whispered as he looked up. It was Erwin. Of course it was Erwin. The dumb blonde giant was smiling down at him. He would just show up at the end of the game.

“Levi.” God, his voice sent a shiver down Levi. Erwin was too close to him to be talking like that. Levi was in deep shit.

“What are you doing?” He asked, trying to get away, but Erwin had a good grip on his wrists. Struggling had become pointless. Erwin had the advantage here.

Erwin wasn’t saying anything and Levi suddenly felt awkward. And it had nothing to do with the massive crush he had on the dumb blonde. Nope. Not at all. Anyone would feel awkward in this position. Erwin was just staring down at him, a small smile on his lips. What was he doing? What was he even thinking? Was he planning something? 

Levi was about to say something else, maybe even call for the moderator, but then Levi’s brain short-circuited because Erwin was kissing him. 

Erwin. Was. Kissing. Him.

What the actual fuck?

Levi didn’t really have time to think things through, but he did relax his body and kiss back. Obviously. He had only wanted this for two years now. Might as well. Any time was better than nothing. And he would positively hate himself late if he had just stood there like a statue while Erwin Smith was kissing him.

Kissing Erwin was perfect. There were no other words Levi could find to describe it. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. Nothing could compare to this moment. 

Erwin had released his wrists, pulling Levi closer. Lev’s hands found their way into Erwin’s hair, which happened to be as soft as Levi had imagined, maybe softer. He gave it a little tug, pulling a groan from Erwin.

Of course, it ended too son. Erwin pulled away and Levi was positive that he had a stupid look on his face, but when Erwin was smiling down at him like that, it didn’t matter. The could both look like idiots while they caught their breath. 

Levi reached up to pull Erwin back down, feeling his confidence build. This probably wasn’t the best place for a make-out session, but Levi didn’t care. He wasn’t going to ruin this moment.

Just then he felt his chest vibrate. He looked down, seeing that he had been hit. He looked up and saw Erwin smirking at him, gun pointing right at Levi’s chest. Levi’s face dropped into a scowl as Erwin backed away, laughing. That bastard. Mike then walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Both were laughing now.

Levi couldn’t believe the audacity of Erwin. Erwin had planned this. He had used Levi’s weakness as a distraction. If Levi hadn’t been so pissed, he would have been impressed. But he was angry. Erwin would not get away with this.

“Fuck you Smith!” Levi shouted as the timer buzzed around the room, signaling the end of the game.

 

* * *

 

Levi walked out of the room, putting all his equipment up and heading out with the others. How could Erwin stoop to something like that? Levi couldn’t seem to grasp the concept. Levi would do something like that in a heartbeat, but Erwin? Erwin was good and always did the right thing. Was this a side of Erwin Levi didn’t know?

It all didn’t make sense.

There was also the idea of the kiss itself. How long had Erwin known about his feelings? Was this all just a joke to him? Did Erwin actually mean it?

Levi shook those thoughts from his mind. It wouldn’t do to dwell on them now. He walked out to look at the screen to see the final score of the game. Although he knew his team didn’t win. Erwin’s hit on Levi fucked that up.

It wasn’t as bad as he thought. Erwin’s team still won, but only because of Erwin’s hit on Levi. Levi’s team had actually kicked ass most of the way. Maybe he could fight to get his hit taken off.

Erwin obviously cheated. It wasn’t fair. Levi hadn’t even stooped to cheating, which was saying something. Lev’s almost angry with himself that he hadn’t cheated to get Erwin out.

“Levi!” He looked over as Hange ran over to him.

“What is it four-eyes?” Levi really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

“How did Erwin get you?” Levi glanced over and saw the Erwin was walking towards him and totally within ear shot.

“He fucking cheated.” Levi hissed. Erwin glanced over and smiled as Hange looked between the two, obviously confused by the sudden hostility radiating off Levi.

“I believe there were no rules against using the act of distraction during the game.” And the smug bastard actually winked at him before walking away to Mike and Nanaba. Levi was furious. Erwin was going to die.

“How did he distract you?” Levi turned and looked back at Hange who looked absolutely devilish.

“Like hell would I tell you.” That seemed to make things worse because then they went running towards Erwin. Levi just rolled his eyes and made his way to the food court to find a seat. His team was already there, looking as dejected as he felt.

“Sorry Levi.” Eren muttered.

“Learn to play better. I carried our team the whole way.” Levi sat down, crossing his arms over his chest, looking the equivalent to a pouting child. But he didn’t care. Let someone say he was pouting and see what happens.

“Yeah, but even Erwin got you.” Sasha said. Levi glared at her and she quickly looked away. Levi looked away as the other half of the group came over, all of them looking so happy and laughing.

Fuckers.

Erwin sat down right across from him and Levi had to resist glaring at him. The others ordered the pizza and cake before settling into a light conversation. Levi didn’t contribute, but he was mildly entertained by Hange’s in depth conversation about the graffiti in the laser tag room and all the possible meanings it could have. Sasha looked like she regretted instantly bringing it up. Connie was just staring with his mouth hanging open in confusion.

He looked over and found Erwin smiling at him. Levi quickly looked away. He would not give Erwin the satisfaction of seeing Levi pout at him. He then heard something slide across the table. He glanced down and saw a folded up napkin. He glanced back at Erwin and found him grinning at him. Actually grinning. He reluctantly picked it up and unfolded it.

_You look cute when you pout. Forgive me? I’ll make it worth your while.  –E._

Levi glanced up. Erwin winked at him. Levi smiled.

Maybe he hadn’t lost after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
